1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moulded shoe sole, able to take in air from the inside of the shoe so as to allow the foot to breathe in an effective and beneficial manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, in fact that it is impossible for a foot inside a closed shoe to get sufficient air, so much so, that in cases of excessive perspiration, the skin becomes increasingly sensitive, often to the extent that the skin's aspect is altered. It would be highly desirable to increase the comfort of closed shoes, which are usually unable to allow the foot to breathe properly.